


无止境游戏

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	无止境游戏

“限时10分钟。”

王源对王俊凯说，并把王俊凯摁在墙上，迫使他转个身面对墙壁，横着手臂遮住眼睛。

“不准偷看！”王源手把手让王俊凯做完一系列动作，贴的很近，他笑的时候炙热的气息喷在王俊凯耳廓，“数100下，不准偷看啊！”

“知道，你快点。”王俊凯说。

王源嗒嗒嗒动静很大地跑向门口，打开房门，随之传来“砰”一声响，房门被关上，室内陷入安静，似乎只剩下了王俊凯一个人。

“97——98——99——100——”王俊凯在心里默数到96后，余下的数字被他拖着嗓子说出来，懒洋洋的，声音不算大，但至少房间里是能听到了的。

数完数后王俊凯并没有行动，而是倚靠着墙壁环视了一圈酒店房间，房间内并没有什么异样，王俊凯眼神锁定在房门旁的衣柜，看了半晌，从口袋里掏出手机的同时躺倒在柔软的床铺上。

10：23跳到10：33，十分钟时间不过是刷一刷首页的事情，这酒店的wifi有点慢，这让王俊凯有些怨念。

王源从衣柜里出来的时候看到王俊凯躺在床上玩手机也不觉得生气，只是一开始打算玩捉迷藏时的兴奋也随着这十分钟消失了，王源撇了撇嘴，倒在床上侧卧着，背对着王俊凯，拿出手机也打算刷会儿微博。

“网慢死了，你别玩儿，不然我这更慢。”王俊凯盯着屏幕面无表情地说道，这话刚说完他便伸出手臂，又道，“过来王源儿。”

王源在床上翻了个身正好枕着王俊凯刚伸出来那只手臂翻进王俊凯怀里，问：“看啥子？”

“柯南。”

王源瞟了眼屏幕上的时间，“能看几集？”

“就一集，看完你就给我乖乖睡觉。”

“可是我还不困。”

“看完就困了。”

“这集是上集，不看下集不知道凶手是谁我闹心。”

“看完这集我告诉你。”

“………”

没得商量，王俊凯是打定了让他11点前睡觉。

看的期间王俊凯几度将视线落在王源身上，或是领口间露出的锁骨，或是瘦削的手腕。

突然有点埋怨，明天为什么要出席活动呢…

 

 

一集结束，王俊凯不由分说立马压着王源睡觉，为了防止王源躲被子里玩手机便缴了丢在床边的矮柜上。

室内只开了一盏小灯，王俊凯睡觉的时候很少搂着王源，而是一手手臂压着眼睛，另一只手藏在被子里，指尖贴着王源手臂的一小片皮肤便满足。

王源睡不着，睁着眼睛愣神半晌，喊了句老王。

王俊凯睡得快，王源叫他这会儿他都快睡着了，硬是被王源喊醒，有些不耐烦的问了句：“干嘛。”

“我睡不着。”王源把王俊凯喊醒就是为了告诉他，他睡不着。

“……别说话，别乱想别的，很快就睡了。”王俊凯翻了个身子，完全面向王源，眼睛没睁开，被子里的手已经悄悄握住了王源的手。

“不行。”王源挣开王俊凯的手，“我脑子里想很多事儿。”

“想些什么？”

“想你啊。”

王俊凯没反应过来王源这句说的是情话，迷迷糊糊想了半晌没想出个所以然，只当是今晚睡前没给王源晚安吻王源就闹了，遂撑起半身压向王源，半阖着眼，在王源嘴上嘬了一下就又倒回去睡了。

王源以为王俊凯是会意到了他说的情话，笑意满满地凝视王俊凯睡颜，睡意涌上，他闭了眼睛窝进王俊凯怀里，咕哝了句：“晚安，小凯。”

 

 

就因为王源睡前瞎闹腾，王俊凯第二天起来的时候眼睛都肿了，王源也睡得晚自然没能幸免，两人肿着的眼睛被大人念叨了好一会儿，在酒店拿了冰块给敷眼睛也不见好，无奈，只能这么上妆了。

王源精神很好，到了活动场地的休息室后像个好奇宝宝似的这里看看那里看看，王俊凯坐在沙发上玩手机，也没看着王源，但王源只要一靠近门口想要出去玩，他就会抬起头对王源说：“不要乱跑。”

休息室只有王俊凯王源两个人，王源在房间里转腻了就到王俊凯身边坐下。

“哎我和你说，有一只小鸟它掉进了水里，你知道它怎么样了么？”王源问，又得意洋洋补了一句，“限时半分钟。”

“…变成了水鸟。”

“错。”

“……它变成了一只鸭子。”

“不对。”

或许是王源笑容越来越嚣张，王俊凯伸手揉他的脸，王源躲不开就由他捏着，掏出手机来看时间，半分钟过去，王源很得意的准备说出答案，声音就被突如其来的吻给压了回去。

两人在偌大的休息室里唇舌纠缠了好一会儿，捧着王源的脸嘬他的唇珠，趁着王俊凯退开，王源伸手抹掉自己嘴巴上的口水，面不改色的继续低头玩手机。

“所以呢，答案是啥子？”

“它淹死了。”

 

 

三月一号开学，B中高一部报名晚，到四点左右才能出学校。

而这会儿，王源所在的A中附近的七峡广场，人潮涌动，路人交谈声，店铺放的音乐声络绎不绝。

王俊凯压了压帽檐，直视前方，不时偏头看四周，注意力其实全在跟在身后不远处的私生上了。

同行的哥们儿似乎对和私生周旋这样的事情很感兴趣，他压低声音在王俊凯耳边，模仿着碟战片里角色的模样，神秘兮兮问王俊凯：“甩掉没？”

“没。”王俊凯说。

他们已经在七峡广场这边绕了将近一个小时，仍旧没有甩掉。

穿着B中校服在这地方实在显眼。

王源在下午的时候打电话给他，说：“小凯玩不玩以前那个游戏？天黑之前找到我！”

明明是询问却又带着肯定，王俊凯挂了电话后才意识到自己笑成痴汉，咳了咳，隐去笑容，问旁边的好友：“去不去七峡广场玩儿？”

“就玩那么简单？”

“…去看看王源儿。”

 

王俊凯也不知道王源在哪里，只是凭感觉来到了A中附近，加上有私生跟着，这会儿就算找到了也不能碰面。

“哎，那不是你家王源儿嘛。”朋友突然指着前方低声说了一句。

顺着方向看去，那站在一间奶茶店门口，捧着杯奶茶的人就是王源。

王源显然也是看到了他的，正冲着他笑。

两人隔着人潮，遥遥相望数秒，王俊凯压了压帽檐，对哥们儿说：“走吧，回去了。”

“就这样走？”

“嗯。”

“不是、你、你不去找王源儿？”

王俊凯面不改色，道：“他让我晚上去他家找他。”

随行的朋友愣了，因为他刚才根本没有看到他们有除了对视以外的动作。

“因为以前就是这样。”王俊凯解释道。

 

 

王源家客厅的灯被王俊凯随手关了，王源父母不在家，他胆子就大了起来，将王源压在门上吻他的唇，大手揉着王源裤裆鼓起的部分，四周黑漆漆的，只能凭记忆在王源身上抚摸。

“还跟不跟哥哥我闹了？”王俊凯将王源半硬的物件握在手里揉搓，沉声询问道。

“嗯唔…不、不闹了…”王源喘着气回应。

现在已经是夜里11点半了，王俊凯在王源家门口等了足足一个小时这家伙才慢悠悠地回来，王俊凯吻他的时候还尝到他嘴里的奶油甜味，就知道这不听话的小孩在明知道他会来他家的情况下还跑去吃顿甜品才回来。

“嗯…小凯…帮我弄出来……”王源覆上王俊凯握着他的双手，想要让他收紧手里的力道。

王俊凯突然将他裹挟入怀中，亲吻他的眼尾，说：“源源乖，去床上，这里你会感冒。”

就连走向房间短短的路程都是接着吻抱过去的，刚被放倒在床上，王俊凯便迫不及待舔噬王源的颈脖，不算温柔的留下痕迹。

大脑里充满了杂乱的思绪，凭着本能攻略着这本来就属于自己的领地。

王源被弄的快&感和痛感交织，小口抽气，一侧乳尖在王俊凯的吮吸下变的挺立，乖乖抬起细瘦的双腿夹住王俊凯的腰，将自己彻彻底底地暴露在王俊凯身下。

“别进来…我…”王俊凯重新吻他的嘴的同时王源也感受到了股间顶住的硬物，抖着的声音带着恳求。

王俊凯知道他是害怕，温柔地揉捏他的脚踝，亲吻他的嘴角：“乖，不让你痛。”

王俊凯从床头柜里熟练地摸出护肤乳液，奇异果味的，味道掺入空气里，微微带着酸涩。

一股电流从尾椎直窜上大脑，后穴被塞入两个指头很不好受，王源扭着腰想要躲开，腰被王俊凯桎梏。

王俊凯很认真地在扩张，另一手抚上王源的硬挺分散他的注意力，待王源渐渐发出满足的呻&吟，突然开口说道。

“元宵那天是周四，我不能过来，得在家里陪爸妈。”

“嗯…”王源沉在快感中只能哼了哼声算是回应。

“所以…”炙热抵住穴口，“源源要提前吃，这个叫…”

硬物一冲到底，性&器瞬间被紧致湿热包裹，伴随着王源的惊喘，王俊凯在他耳边发出满足的叹息。

空气中还浮动着护肤乳液的水果香，王俊凯在王源耳边用气声说道：“这个叫，果、肉、汤、源。”

快速地抽动下身，王俊凯将王源压在身下，舔吻小孩温凉的皮肤，感受着身下美妙的紧致，水乳交融的滋味带来了灭顶的快&感。

“啊啊…哥……慢一点……”

王源已经被弄得嗓音都哑了，王俊凯抽动速度太快，很舒服，但也很害怕，好像下一刻就会被捅坏似的，想让哥哥慢一些，又舍不得哥哥从他体内抽离。

王源抱着王俊凯，感受着体内的他的物件的形状与温度，接受了属于他的所有的液体。

实在太累，做完后王源直接就睡了，王俊凯用纸巾给他清理完也躺在了他身边将他抱在怀里，亲吻他汗湿的额头。

 

“最贪玩就是你。”

 

END


End file.
